Forever Without You
by AngelBear
Summary: The sequel to The Unforgiving Past...
1. ProLoGue

Forever Without You   
By AngelBear

::Summary:: Have you ever seen me give a summay? Anyways this is the sequel to The Unforgiving Past. I recommand you read that first before you read this one... 

Prologue

_ Sakura was dressed in a creamy white wedding dress. It was a halter top dress that trailed behind her... There was a band that was underneath the chest area that tied behind her back. The dress itself flared out widely and shimmered against the sun. Sakura's long auburn hair was tied up into little curls, she wore the tiara that Syaoran had given to her. Her face shown brightly, Tomoyo had put on some clear pink lip gloss a tad bit of blush to make Sakura's face even more beautiful than it was. She held her father's hand and an arrangement of flowers in the other. With each step she took her past came flashing before her eyes... From the time when she first met Syaoran, to their days in battle, their first date, when Syaoran had left, To now... Now they were going to be together forever. Sakura bent down as her father whispered his blessings to her and Syaoran than he let her go.   
  
"I, Kinimoto Sakura take Li Syaoran..."   
"I, Li Syaoran take Kinimoto Sakura..."   
"To love forever"_

Than everything went black.

  


So what do you think? Well, I decided to start it early than I planned becuase my teachers aren't giving us alot of homework. And I also decided to screw the Harry Potter and The Dancer story. ^^;; Yeah... Hehe... Well I hope you liked it!! See ya next time!!  
~AngelBear


	2. Chapter One

Forever without You  
By AngelBear

I hope you liked the prologue!! ^^;;   


LEGEND

"~" Talking  
[~] Thinking  
_Italics_ Past  
Chapter One: Introduction of Kinomoto Ryuu and Li Xiang Fei 

_"I, Kinimoto Sakura take Li Syaoran..." _

"I, Li Syaoran take Kinimoto Sakura..." 

"To love forever"

  


Than everything went black. She stared blankly at the screen as tears ran down her face. It had been so long since that day... Slowly her eyes drooped and she fell asleep on the couch. Next to the doorway was Kinomoto Ryuu. He stared at her sadly... Everynight he would see her watching the tape and every night she would cry herself to sleep. He sighed and walked over to her and picked her up and took her to her room. He layed her down on her bed and kissed her forehead. 

"Mother. You have to stop doing this to yourself." He whispered as he tucked her in and walked out of the room, swearing to himself that one day he would get the man who did this to her.

Hong Kong

"But-"

"Li Xiang Fei." Her father said in a harsh tone.

"Dad. Than my boyfriend will break up with me." She protested

"Than maybe you should have listened to me and never have agreed to go out with him."

"UGH!" She growled as she slammed the door when she left.  
Why did her father have to be so strict? Every morning she had to wake up 3 hours before school started and train with him than go and shower and if she was lucky she would be able to take a 5 minute nap before heading off the school 15 minutes early. She often asked herself if he actually had done this. She sighed as she fell on her bed.... 

The next morning... At school.... 

"I'm sorry, Jinsu... I really want to be with you but I can't because my dad won't let me. I hope we can still be friends..." XiangFei said 

"What makes you think that if your father won't let us go on a date, that we can be friends? .... XiangFei get real." Jinsu said as he left her. 

Xiang Fei glared at him. She was slowly counting to ten trying to calm her self down before she went over there to beat the shxt out of him. 

"HEY XIANG FEI!" Eunhye called out 

"Hey! Eunhye... What's up?" Xiang Fei asked as she felt all her anger rush out of her 

"Nothing. It's too early. What was Jinsu talking to you about?" She asked 

"Haha.. That... My dad said I can't go out with him either. So I told him and he was like all pissy about it."

"Awww... Xiang Fei I'm really sorry. But it's all good right? You can find a better guy than Jinsu. At least now you know what he is really like."

"*sigh* Yeah..." 

"EUNHYE!! XIANG FEI!!" SungMin yelled as she ran up to them 

"What?" Xiang Fei and Eunhye asked worridly 

"Did you see the new pictures of Ryuu??!!" She asked quickly 

Xiang Fei sweatdropped... Eunhye however... 

"What? New pictures? There are new pictures of that ugly bozo?" Eunhye 

"OMG Kinomoto Ryuu is one of the hottest guys alive!! I can't believe you don't think that!!"Sung Min yelled 

"HE IS SOO UGLY!!" 

Xiang Fei shook her head. Her two best friends were always fighting if this Japanese model was hot or ugly. Personally she thought he was okay looking... He reminded her alot of her dad, maybe that was why she couldn't say anything about him. He always had a cold look and yet an aura of pride filled the air, yes it reminded too much of her dad. 

"Xiang Fei?" Eunhye said 

"Huh?" 

"What do you think?" SungMin asked 

"About Kinomoto Ryuu?" 

"No about our physics teacher. YES Kinomoto Ryuu." 

"He's okay... He reminds me of my dad..." Xiang Fei replied trailing off 

"Of your dad?" SungMin questioned 

"Yeah... That guy has a cold look to him... His hair... The aura that is around him... " 

"But the point is, he has beautiful GREEN eyes, just like yours..." Sungmin said trailing off the topic 

The bell started to ring... 

"UGH... Class time already..." Eunhye said 

"It'll be fine... Plus, Mr. Zhao said that we would actually do some spells today." XiangFei said cheerfully 

"You try to make the best out of everything don't you?" YoungMin hissed in a sarcastic voice as she passed XiangFei and her friends 

XiangFei started counting to ten slowly again to calm herself from cussing YoungMin out... But quickly smiled at the teacher who was passing by them. 

"Good morning Mr. Zhao." XiangFei, Eunhye and SungMin greeted and bowed to him as they walked with him 

"Good morning girls. We should hurry to class before I count all of us tardy." He said winking at them 

They laughed politely as they nodded agreeing with him... 

*Japan* 

"RYUU!!!" A loud annoying voice called out to him 

Ryuu ignored the call and kept on walking 

"Ryuu wait up... You know. We are a couple." The voice called again 

Ryuu turned around and stared into Kula's eyes 

"Did I forget to tell you?" He asked coldly "We are through, and according to my knowledge we never went out. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get to class peacefully without an annoying girl pestering me." 

Kula gaped and her eyes narrowed as she saw him walking toward his class.. 

...Classroom... 

"Yo! Ryuu what's going on?" Mingyu greeted. 

"Nothing exciting... " He answered back 

"Did you break up with that bitch yet?" 

"Kula? Yeah. Just a minute ago." 

"Good. She was getting real annoying. So are you going?" 

"Going where?" 

"To the tournament in China. What else?" 

"I dunno." 

"The tournaments are next week and the plane leaves on Sunday. IN another words 2 more days." Mingyu stressed 

"I know I know. But Aunt Tomoyo wants me to model for her next week and I'm afraid what will happen if I don't since I canceled the last one." 

"She'll understand." 

"Understand what?" Yoonsuk interrupted 

"Why Ryuu WILL cancel the next shoot so he can go to the tournament, since he's like the best fighter." Mingyu said 

"You mean you still didn't ask yet? My man, this is the LI-CLAN TOURNAMENT. The Li-Clan has the best fighters, plus I hear the heir is also competing, and he's supposed to be real good. And the famous Li Syaoran is going to teach the four finalists how to fight before the final round. Hey, you can come to my house today and you can ask my mom and your mom." Yoonsuk suggested 

"I'll try but my--" 

"No buts. I can get my mom to let you go... And Aunt Sakura is awesome. She'll let you go... Anyways, I was planning on asking my mom today too..." 

After School at Yoonsuk's house... 

"BUT" 

"No buts. " Tomoyo answered sternly 

"MOM THIS IS ONE OF THE--" 

"Hiiragizawa Yoonsuk. I told you no. I have my reasons." Tomoyo responded in a voice meaning that this conversation was over 

"Mom... The heir from the clan is supposed to be in the competition and he's supposed to be the best of the best." He tried to explain not getting the hint his mom was giving him 

"It's a she." She corrected 

"What? Who's a she?" 

"The heir for the Li-Clan is a girl." 

Yoonsuk's eyes widened. 

"How.. How... DO you know? The best of the best can't be a .... a... Girl." 

"I ... Yoonsuk. Ask your father about this." She finally said ... She knew she could not tell Yoonsuk about Sakura and Syaoran... Xiang Fei and Ryuu yet... No, not when she does not know the whole story... 

"Okay." He said disappointingly and he walked to where Ryuu and his mother were. 

"Ryuu... I... I would send you anywhere but to Hong Kong? No... Not yet..." She replied struggling to find the right words.... She felt her heart tremble at the thought of her daughter and ex-husband. 

"Why not to Hong Kong? Mom. This is where the best of the best goes.. It's held by the Li Clan." 

Sakura's heart stopped. "The... The Li Clan?" She stammered weakly now knowing it was sponsered by Syaoran...She knew she would be meeting him soon... 

He nodded as he stared at her oddly because her face had gone pale at the name of Li. 

"Mom? Are you okay?" He asked concernly because of the silence 

"Ryuu... I'm sorry but you can't go." She finally said as she sat down. 

"But..." 

"No. And that is final." 

Ryuu felt anger. Why couldn't his mother understand how important this was for him? She was the one who taught him everything to know about martial arts and she won't let him go to this tournament? He walked out of the room. 

"Any luck?" Yoonsuk asked 

"No." 

"Man... My mom said no too. I can always ask my dad." 

"He's going to say no." 

"But he'll understand bett-" 

"No, he won't." 

"Huh?" 

"Did I ever tell you who my master was for training?" 

"No..." 

"It was my mom. She taught me everything. She knows almost everything about martial arts. I have a this weird feeling she knows the Li's. I still can not defeat her when I challenge her. If she won't let me go to this, what makes you think that he'll let you go?" 

"He won't." Yoonsuk sighed in defeat [Man... Ryuu is very stubborn. I'm sure my dad would persuade my mom... I'll ask him later.] 

RRRrrrRRRR(phone ringing lolz...) 

"Hello?" Ryuu answered 

"Yo... This is Mingyu... What did your mom say?" 

"She said no." 

"Damn it.... My parents said no too. Right after they heard the words 'Li-Clan' they totally freaked out..." 

"Same here..." Ryuu mumbled 

"Do you want to go clubbing tonight? I really need to release some anger." Mingyu suggested 

"I do too. Maybe we can think of something to convince them to let us go.." 

"Yeah... well. See ya there." Mingyu said hanging up 

"You wanna go clubbing with us?" Ryuu asked 

"Yes." 

They closed their eyes and teleported to their destination. 

Tomoyo... 

Tomoyo was roaming around the house looking for Sakura, she was supposed to be designing their next advertisement. She walked past the room Ryuu slept over in and saw Sakura weeping. 

"SAKURA! Oh my.. What's wrong??" Tomoyo asked worriedly quickly making her ways towards her to comfort her 

"Tomoyo...." Sakura barely managed to choke out. 

"Sakura... Tell me whats wrong?" 

Sakura's sobs stopped but her enegry was not there.."Ryuu... He wanted to go to Syaoran's tournament... I told him no, and now he's angry at me... I dont' know what to do... Should I tell him? Should I break my promise... Tomoyo..." 

"Sakura... You said that you were going to the tournament to be one of the judges right? *Sakura nodded* And you said that you and Syaoran were going to talk about what to do than. So wait. It's only two days. When will you be leaving?" 

" Sunday night at eleven." 

**Elsewhere** 

"Okay. Than it's settled we will leave on Sunday night at eleven. My mom should be gone by than." Ryuu said 

"Okay. Well we better go tell our moms that we want to stay here for a few days because we are upset about them not letting us go." Mingyu suggested. 

They nodded 

"WAIT!!" Yoonsuk suddednly said 

"What?" Mingyu and Ryuu replied 

"What about food?" 

--;; Mingyu and Ryuu 

"We have money and we are only staying here until Sunday which is only like two days including today." Mingyu answered 

"Okay. NOW we can go." ^^ Yoonsuk 

--++ Mingyu and Ryuu 

**CHINA** 

Xiang Fei swung her sword fiercly at the wooden dummy. [Stupid tournament. Stupid father. Stupid EVERYTHING!! I can't get a boyfriend. I can't have fun. I can't do anything because those dumbass elders want me to become a mindless zombie for them. NOW they have the change the rule for the heir to be a guy. SO **I** HAVE to be the leader. GRRR] 

Syaoran watched XiangFei turning the dummy into a pile of wood. Xiang Fei was just like Sakura, sweet and caring but when it came to fighting she was just like Syaoran. Her temper was short and she expressed it through martial arts and never took it out on anyone although once or twice in elementary school she send a couple of guys to the hospital for calling her a "girly girl"... 

In couple of days and he would see Sakura again. They agreed they would meet on their wedding day to talk about what to tell their kids. But before that Sakura would be a judge with Syaoran at the tournament so it didn't seem like anything was rigged and also to attract more people to come since the "Card Mistress" was judging... 

He would have to wait just two more days... 

**Japan** 

Sakura waited patiently for Ryuu to return home. She made dinner and was going to talk to him about her "business trip" so he wouldn't be worried about her when she's gone. 

"Ryuu?" She called out when she heard the front door slam. 

"Yes mother?" 

"Are you okay? Come on let's eat dinner I bet you are hungry." 

Ryuu glared at Sakura. 

"KINOMOTO RYUU don't you dare give me that look. I know you are upset about the whole tournament. But you are not allowed to disrespect me like that." Sakura scolded. 

"I'm sorry mother I'm not hungry I ate with the guys. Now if you will let me go, I'm going to stay up at your training place." 

"Ryuu sit down. I need to talk to you about something before you go ..." 

" Yes?" 

"Sit down." 

Ryuu sat down. and waited for Sakura to tell him.

"I'm going to be gone for the next few days. But I'll come before your birhtday alright? You can stay up at the 'club' or you can stay with Tomoyo. She said she wouldn't mind."

Ryuu nodded his head. "Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Then have a safe trip."He said leaving her to eat by herself.

THAT WAS CHAPTER ONE!!   
Now before I ask you my famous questions.. I'm going to explain some things to make things a bit easier.  
=Miri, Eunhye and Sungmin go to the same school as Mason and Meilin went to... You know where you can learn magic and martial arts? Yea..  
=Mingyu is Miri and Minoo's kid. ^^* YUP they got married.  
= Yes I'm also sorry to tell you that Sakura and Syaoran had a divorce. T_T  
="CLUBBIN" and "CLUB" is not an actual club. It's Sakura's old training place in the sky remember? ^^* They say clubbing meaning they are going to fight. Me and my new slang terms I'm making up . ^^;;   
  
QUESTIONS  
1. WHAT HAPPENED TO SAKURA AND SYAORAN?!  
2. What will happen when Ryuu, Mingyu and Yoonsuk meet Sakura at the tournament?  
  
PUAHAHAHA I know you guys love me *^^* so please review and THANKS for all the others!! *^^*  
~Angelbear 


	3. Chapter 2

THANK YOU!! should i be afraid of you guys? *hides in a corner* lolz.. I forgot to answer a question last time... I am now going to 10th grade. Or year 1 in high school. ^^;; for who ever asked that. ^^;; Yes this is a S+S fic. It also focuses on their children also. BUT we have to get S+S back together right? OF COURSE. ^^:; ok off to the story...   
  
this chapter is dedicated for those who reviewed my prologue and put me in one of their favorites. ^^  
  
LEGEND OF MANY FACES  
  
[--;;] annoyed sweatdrop  
  
[^^;;] innocent sweatdrop  
  
[--++] really stressed  
  
[--^] stressed annoyed  
  
etc...  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
[fRiDay Night]  
  
**CHINA**  
  
"XiangFei!!" Syaoran called out  
  
"Yes father?" She answered as she stopped cutting up what used to be a dummy  
  
"This is the 10th one you've warn out." He replied jokingly, "Come inside. Let's have some ice cream... Or better yet chocolate ice cream."  
  
--;;; "Dad... What is up with you and chocolate?" She asked as she walked with him back into their home  
  
"I don't know. What's up with you and killing all the dummies?" He countered  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"You are getting alot better at this... Maybe you can beat me someday..." He commented  
  
"Maybe.. I'll have to get alot better though. So when does the competition start?" XiangFei asked  
  
"Monday."  
  
-silence-  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, IF I win the tournament... Can I go to Japan?"  
  
Syaoran nearly fell on his face...  
  
"DAD? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah.. Japan? Why do you want to go to Japan?"  
  
"Well, you know I chat on the internet alot... And I made alot of friends. And I was wondering if I could visit them?"  
  
"How do you know these people are for real?"  
  
"Uh... hehe ^^;;; I used magic to see if they were actually who they were.. "  
  
Syaoran glared at XiangFei.   
  
"XiangFei. I dont' want you to use magic like that." He scolded. "And about Japan. I'll think about it... I dont' really care if you win the damn tournament or not. It depends. If I can get some of my friends to take care of you I will... But I'm not sure... And we have to get the approval of the Elders..." He added thinking about what Sakura and he might do.  
  
"THANK YOU DADDY!!" She shouted as she hugged him  
  
"Hey but that doesn't mean I'll acutally let you go."  
  
But XiangFei had totally tuned him out. "DAD!! WE DON"T HAVE CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM!!" She panicked staring at the fridge....  
  
Syaoran's eyes grew wide and XiangFei looked like she was about to cry... Yet another characteristic that showed them they were truly father and daughter.  
  
**Japan**  
  
Sakura had left the house depressed. She walked in the park aimlessly thinking if she made a wrong decision about Ryuu going to the tournament or not. She was going however and it would be unfair for him not to go since he was an extremely talented guy. Maybe... maybe she should let him go. It would be alot easier on them when they tell their children about their relationship. And yet Ryuu would be very supicious about how she knew the Li clan so well. Her head started hurting... She felt her cards wanting to help her but she wouldn't let them... She started to feel dizzy because she had been forcing the cards to stay in their card form. Her world soon turned black. [that happens alot doesn't it? ^^:;]  
  
Her eyes fluttered and she heard whispering... She looked around at her surroundings... She saw Miri and Minoo arguing...  
  
"Sakura... You're awake... How are you??" Miri asked worriedly  
  
"I'm good... What happened?"  
  
"You fainted in the streets... Thankfully I-- *Miri hit him* Miri and I was there to help you..." Minoo explained rubbing his arm because it hurt. (GIRL POWER!!)  
  
"Hey... Aunt Sakura... You got us all worried... I think this is the fastest time we ever came down from the club..." Mingyu joked  
  
Sakura gave him a smile.. "I bet you are right."   
  
Yoonsuk and Ryuu came in...  
  
"AUNT SAK!!" Yoonsuk shouted   
  
--^ Sakura  
  
"YOO SU!!" Sakura shouted back  
  
--^ Yoonsuk  
  
--;; Everyone else  
  
"Are you better?" He asked   
  
"Of course... I never was sick... I just got tired." Sakura lied  
  
"Liar." Ryuu muttered  
  
"What?" Sakura asked surprised at Ryuu's outburst  
  
Everyone turned their heads toward Ryuu.  
  
"That's not why you fainted. Its because you were refusing the help of your cards."   
  
Sakura stared at him wide eyed.  
  
"Yo. Ryuu. Come on. Let's go." Mingyu said pulling Ryuu away from Sakura  
  
Ryuu got out of Mingyu's grip.  
  
"I don't get you. You refuse to listen to your cards who always helped you and you faint because you used all your enegry keeping them locked up." Ryuu continued  
  
"RYUU yo. Your mom is tired. Come on..." Yoonsuk said trying to get Ryuu out of the room  
  
"No. Let go of me. I want to know why. Why won't you let me go? You let me go to France and that was farther away from here... But you won't let me go to Hong Kong?? That just doesn't make sense."  
  
"Ryuu." Sakura barely managed to say   
  
"What?" He asked coldly  
  
"I... I'm..."  
  
"Ryuu I believe you have no right to speak to your mother like that especially in the state she is in." Eriol scolded staring straight into his eyes.  
  
Sakura started to cry while Tomoyo and Miri hugged her in comfort.  
  
"Come on. I'll explain some things..." Eriol  
  
"Boys. Go back to the club." Minoo said  
  
But before anyone could protest Eriol had teleported Ryuu into his office and Minoo had sent the boys back.  
  
"Ryuu. I am not allowed to tell you everything." Eriol started off "But I can tell you somethings that may help you understand why your mother won't let you go to HongKong"  
  
He nodded  
  
"If you didn't know... I am an ancestor of the Li clan... I am the recarnation of Clow Reed."  
  
Ryuu's eyes widened in surprise... "But.. How... That..." Ryuu stuttered  
  
"Ryuu your mother was very close the Li clan. But somethings happened that changed both of their relationships." He interrupted  
  
"Because of the clow cards?"  
  
"Yes and others. She just doesn't want you to get hurt... She knows what they are capable of if they find out that you are her son. She didn't want the cards to help her because she knows... She knows what they are going to say and she disagrees with them... You know she is very stubborn like you..."   
  
Ryuu nodded as he felt guilt rushing thru is veins... He shouldn't have talked to his mother like that...All she was doing was protecting him... Why couldn't she have just told him?  
  
'Thank you Uncle... I think.. I'll be going now."  
  
Eriol nodded and watched Ryuu disappear... Eriol was starting to worry about Ryuu. His anger has been controlling him and that was never a good sign. Ryuu needed a father... Sakura was doing very well but he knew that it was very hard for a woman to tame a boy with magic. Although Yelan survived raising Syaoran..She had the Elders to help her... Sakura had no one although he and Minoo tried their best they knew it was not going to be the same as having Syaoran...   
  
**CHINA**  
  
For about 30 minutes Syaoran and XiangFei were sitting down on the floor staring at the fridge hoping that ice cream would magically pop out. So far nothing happened. (--;;)  
  
"Master Li. Little Mistress. What are you doing?" The cook asked (the cooks name is Cookie)  
  
-Silence-  
  
"If you are looking for ice cream they are in the other fridge." Cookie said  
  
Both Syaoran and XiangFei looked at the cook and then got up and ran to the other fridge and took out the ice cream.  
  
"THANK YOU!!" They shouted at the cook who was pratically run over... (^^;;)  
  
Cookie nodded and left... "Ice cream is the one thing that they can't do anything about..." She muttered --++  
  
..club..  
  
Ryuu and Mingyu were fighting each other as Yoonsuk referred them.  
  
"Maybe*dodge*we shouldn't *kick* go...*block*" Ryuu said  
  
"Why?*punch*"  
  
"be-*block kick*-cause" Ryuu said stopping his attacks and defense.  
  
Mingyu stopped also  
  
"I.. I dont' know.. Maybe because of what Uncle Eriol told me..."  
  
They all sat down...  
  
"What did he tell you?" Yoonsuk asked  
  
"Something about how if the Li clan finds out who I am than I could get into danger or something."  
  
"How would they know who you are?"  
  
"I don't know. That is what abosoutely confuses me."  
  
-silence-  
  
"So are we going or not?" Mingyu finally asked   
  
"Let's go. I think my dad was trying to scare you." Yoonsuk  
  
"Alright. Let's go. We can pack all our stuff tomorrow..."  
  
"I'll call my sister... Wait what time will we be arriving there?"Yoonsuk said  
  
"11" Ryuu  
  
"Do you think she'll let us stay with her?"Mingyu  
  
"I dunno. That is why I'm going to call her." Yoonsuk  
  
--;; Mingyu and Ryuu  
  
[Saturday]  
  
..Sakura..  
  
Sakura started panicking... She was to call Syaoran today to tell him that she would be coming at exactly 11 o'clock PM the next night...  
  
"AHH What do I do?! What do I do??" She started mumbling to herself  
  
THE LIGHT (as in the card)  
  
"Mistress be calm. He is just as nervous as you..."  
  
"Is that why I'm even more nervous because I can feel him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sakura nodded... She picked up the phone as her hands started shaking as pushed the numbers.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Sakura heard a familiar voice...  
  
"Hello?" She barely squeaked out.  
  
"Hello... Who is this?"   
  
"Wei... This is Sakura..."  
  
"MISTRESS!!! It is so good to hear your voice again."  
  
"It's wonderful to hear yours also... May I speak to Syaoran?"  
  
"Yes of course...Just wait a minute."  
  
"Of course."  
  
She heard a bit of yelling and cursing... She started to laugh...  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Syaoran..."  
  
-silence-  
  
"Syaoran... I mean Li-kun... I mean... ARGH"  
  
"Sakura.. Just call me Syaoran..."  
  
"Alright...*sniffle*"  
  
"Sakura are you crying?"  
  
"*sniff* No...*sniff*"  
  
"Sakura don't cry..."  
  
"*sniff*I can't help it..*sniff* I miss you so much..."  
  
Syaoran smiled..."I miss you too..."  
  
"Syaoran... I was calling because of the tournament..."  
  
"Yes I know..."  
  
"I will be coming..."  
  
"Will... Will he come?"  
  
"No. not yet... However Eriol said he would come."  
  
"*groan*"  
  
"Syaoran! You haven't seen him in ages..."  
  
"And I enjoyed it too."  
  
"Syaroan..."  
  
"I'm kidding Sakura... So you'll arrive here at 11?"  
  
"Yes. Tomorrow night."  
  
"I'll see you than..."  
  
"Bye..."  
  
And Sakura hung up the phone.  
  
**CHINA**  
  
Syaoran smiled... He would be able to meet Sakura for the first time in 15 years after what HE had done to them... Syaoran knew he could never trust HIM... Syaoran knew that after HE became an elder that everything would change... Kai didn't know any better... All he saw was a man with great power who needed guidance and because he knew he would die soon he would have to choose another elder to take his place... After one year of their marriage HE became an elder and HE was the one who ruined their lives but fortunately not their love...  
  
"Dad?? What are you doing??" XiangFei asked staring at Syaoran oddly  
  
"Oh.. I'm just thinking."  
  
"So is the cardmistress coming?"  
  
"Yes. She is."  
  
"YAY!! I always wanted to meet her. Wei told me she was the only person that ever beat you... I need to ask her how she got you so I can do the same."  
  
"Uh huh... No the cardmistress never beat me... What Wei told you was wrong..."  
  
"But... grandma told me the same.."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah... She was like 'No one has ever beaten your father... Except ONE person... And you know what? That person was a woman... She was strong and beautiful.' And I asked her who and she said 'The Cardmistress...'"  
  
"Dad? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No... I just miss grandma... hehe.. It feels weird to call my mother grandma..."  
  
XiangFei smiled. "I miss her too..."  
  
Yelan had moved away from HongKong when XiangFei was 10... Yelan had decided she could not take the orders of the Elders... She was now happily living in London with Kaho in Eriol's mansion. She said she would come back when the love that used to fill the place was restored.  
  
"I hope she comes back soon..." XiangFei added...  
  
"I hope so too... Now come on. I heard that you, Eunhye and Sungmin wanted to challenge me."  
  
"Yup. I know you can't beat three girls who are the top in their class."  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
**1 hour later**  
  
"HOW COULD YOU BEAT US?!" Eunhye yelled  
  
"That doesn't make sense..." Sungmin complained  
  
"Girls...I'm just too good." Syaoran commented  
  
"Dad shut up..."  
  
Syaoran laughed... "You girls are doing better..."  
  
"Yup you girls are... And so beautiful too.. I can't believe my precious Eunhye has grown up so fast..."Meilin said pretending to wipe away tears...  
  
"Mom..." Eunhye complained "You're embrassing me..."  
  
"How? Anyways we are just infront of your uncles and best friends.."  
  
"Exactly. MY BEST FRIENDS"  
  
Meilin smiled and acted innocent...  
  
"Eunhye its all good... If my mom was here she would have embrassed me even more..." Sungmin said  
  
"Yeah... I guess so..."  
  
"At least your mom doesn't tell everyone what you did when you were little..."  
  
"Sungmin... That is what mothers do best..." Meilin said "So are you girls entering the competition?"  
  
"Yup."   
  
"Good... I want to see some girl power..."  
  
^^ - Meilin  
  
^^;; - Girls  
  
--;; - Syaoran  
  
"Hey mom why don't you fight Uncle Syaoran?"  
  
"Okay... Syaoran you up to it?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I don't think you guys should." Said a cold voice from behind  
  
All of them turned around except Syaoran who growled  
  
"And why not?" Meilin asked with ice in her voice "You have no right to tell us what to do or what not to do."  
  
"You are right I don't. I just don't want you to have another miscarriage."  
  
"WHY YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!" Meilin yelled as she started towards him  
  
"MOM!!" Eunhye yelled pulling her back  
  
"LIKE I SAID YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO TELL US WHAT THE FUCK TO DO OR NOT TO! So suggest you go fuck your whores..."  
  
"You bitch..."  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH!!"  
  
"You... Who else?"  
  
"IF I WERE YOU I WOULDN'T BE TALKING... I'M NOT THE ONE WHO--"  
  
"MEILIN!!" Syaoran's voice boomed.. Syaoran turned his cold eyes to HIM and with pure ice in his voice "Kiwhan I suggest you go back to where you are supposed to be... Because I'm not going to stop myself from beating the life out of you..."  
  
Kiwhan left.  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO  
  
hehe... yeah... REMEMBER HIM? lolz...  
  
::QUESTIONS::  
  
1. What is Kiwhan doing there?  
  
2. Have you guessed who HE is?  
  
::THINGS that MIGHT lessen your confusion::  
  
=Eunhye is Mason and Meilin's daughter  
  
=Sungmin is Juwon's and Sunhee's daughter ^^*  
  
=Kiwhan is in HongKong  
  
=Yoonsuk has an older sister *^^*  
  
and that's all...  
  
If anyone is terribly confused than please ask on your review and I'll be more than happy to clear some things up for you. ^^;; But you can't ask questions like WHY did Sakura and Syaoran break up... Cuz that'll kinda ruin the plot eh? ^^;;  
  
REMEMBER that I LOVE YOU!! lolz.. ^^ and you love me too right? SO PLEASE review and tell me what ya think!!  
  
You can still email me at angelbear@cliffhanger.com to get an update email... SEE YA NEXT TIME [which should be next week since I'm going camping this weekend ^^;;]  
  
~AngelBear 


	4. Chapter Three

::THE ANSWERS TO THE QUESTIONS::  
  
xxsw33txhunni3xx :: Okay... to your first question... Meilin is married to a character named "Mason Templar"[english name] who is from the manga series called Miracle Girls... 2. Yup the kids are twins if you didn't figure that out already 3.YUP Tomoyo is married to Eriol... that was in the ending of "The Unforgiving Past"  
  
emerald wolf :: Your answers ^^ Nope sakura and syaoran were not having merital[sp?] problems... your second question cannot be answered NOOOO Meilin and Syaoran did not have kids together... you're right that is gross.. +_+  
  
lolz... I think that was all the questions.. hehe...  
  
SORRY for the wait. My internet doesn't work anymore so I have to come to the library.. and only SOME computers accept disks so I have to look for the right ones.. I'm terribly sorry to keep you waiting.anyways THANK YOU ALL for reviewing.. AND for all the people who put me on their favorites list. *^^* IT makes me sooo happy lolz. ^^* in this chapter you'll find out most of the questions I have already asked so let's get a move on.  
  
PROFILES ON KIDS  
  
Kinomoto Ryuu  
  
Parent: Sakura & Syaoran Birthdate: October 12 Age: 16 [turning 17] Aura color: Blue-green Hair: dark brown Eyes: green Height: 6' Siblings: XiangFei[older] Overall Apperance/Personality: He's one of those tall dark and handsome guys... He's like his father not very social, good fighter, etc. He respects all his elders and does his best to keep his mother happy  
  
Kim Mingyu  
  
Parents: Minoo and Miri Bithdate: September 9 Age: 17 Aura Color: red-orange Hair: spiked up... brown, bleached highlights[orginal color:black] Eyes: dark brown Height: 5'11" Siblings: None Overall Apperance/Personality: Like Ryuu he's one of those tall dark and handsome guys... He's not very much like his parents.. He has a way of his own, he's very smart and is like the planner/idealist in their lil friend group  
  
Hiiragizawa Yoonsuk  
  
Parents: Eriol and Tomoyo Bithdate: June 7th Age: 17 Aura Color: blue Hair: dyed light brown [orginal color: ebony like his mom's] Eyes: navy blue Height: 6 Siblings: Youngmin[Older] Yaewon[younger] Overall Apperance/Personality: LIKE everyone else he's tall dark and handsome. ^^;; He loves to eat and he's very social and nice to everyone. People tell him he should become a singer.. He's still thinking about it  
  
Li XiangFei  
  
Parents: Sakura and Syaoran Bithdate: October 12 Age: 16 Aura Color: Dark pink Hair: long auburn hair Eyes: green Height: 5'5" Siblings: Ryuu[younger] Overall Apperance/Personality: She is the twin of Sakura... Except for the fact that she looks younger... ^^;; She's kind caring loving and very social.. She likes making the best out of everything... But she can be just like her dad, stubborn, and if she's angry confused or wants fresh air she goes training. She is being trained to be the leader of the clan and really doesn't like it. She's also a tomboy and sent 2 guys to the hospital and 9 to their moms crying  
  
Bak Sungmin  
  
Parents: Juwon and Sunhee Bithdate: July 11th Age: 17 Aura Color:Violet Hair: extremely long light brown Eyes: blue Height: 5'6" Siblings: Chil hyun [older] Overall Apperance/Personality: She's very pretty has a girlish apperance... She's also very Tomboyish[even though she thinks that Ryuu is the hottest guy in the world] worse than XiangFei and has a record of sending 5 boys to the hospital and sent 14 boys crying home to their moms. ^^;; Yeah.. she's very "gentle" caring loving and understanding and very loyal to her friends  
  
Templar[last name of Mason] Eunhye  
  
Parents: Meilin and Mason Bithdate: November 2nd Age: 16 Aura Color: lime green Hair: short black with white highlights Eyes: red Height: 5'6" Siblings: none Overall Apperance/Personality: She is a clone of Meilin. She's smart and very "devilish" and is good at planning evil plans. ^^;; But she is also like Mason... She loves to do sports and believes that Ryuu should burn in hell. ^^a (we'll find out why...)  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
[SUNDAY]  
  
**CHINA**  
  
*XiangFei's POV*  
  
"Come on Little Mistress... It's time for you to wake up..." Ping called out  
  
What is up with everyone calling me little Mistress? I'm not little... ARGH... I wonder if they called Grandma Older Mistress... And my mom just plain Mistress... --;; You know sometimes I wonder if I even have a mom... Well I have to have a mom somewhere... I kinda get jealous at my friends... They have such loving moms like Aunty MeiLin and Aunty Sunhee[even though she isn't my real aunt I still call her that anyways... ]  
  
"Little Mistress..."  
  
There's that voice again...  
  
"I'm up... I'm up..." I shouted I saw Ping smiled warmly and left the room..  
  
Okay there is something weird going on... Normally Ping gives this weird triumph laugh and leaves but today he just smiled? Did I miss something? Is he playing a joke on me? +_+ all this thinking is making me dizzy... I better get up before he comes in here and beats me with one of those squeaky hammers... He has done that to me before... Don't ask... I walked out of my room so I could get some breakfast but it was kinda hard because everyone was running around the house... And I mean EVERYONE... Is there someone special coming today? Let me think.... Hmm.. No one I can think of... (--'')  
  
"Um Louise... Why is everyone running around?" I asked the nearest maid  
  
"Little Mistress.. If you dont' recall the CardMistress is coming today so Master Li wants us all to prepare the house for her..."  
  
"OH..Thank you"  
  
So that's why.. Hmm... Maybe I should get ready too... Nah. I think I'll go eat breakfast... Maybe train a bit... Call Sungmin and Eunhye... Have a sparring tournament or something... Go to the mall... Maybe check out some hot gu--  
  
"XiangFei what are you just standing there for?" Dad called out  
  
"Dad.. Sorry..." I apologized after getting interrupted from my dad...  
  
"Come on... Your grandma is here..."  
  
"GRANDMA?" My eyes grew... I walked silently with dad to Grandma's study room...  
  
"XiangFei?" She called out  
  
"GRANDMA!!" I shouted running up to her and hugging her.  
  
*^^* - Yelan *^^* - XiangFei T^T She never does that when she sees me - Syaoran  
  
**Normal POV**  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm good.. What about you?? Are they treating you well in England because if they are not you can always come back here and stay with us."  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm have a great time in England. I like it there..." Yelan answered  
  
XiangFei pouted  
  
"But I will come more often now... I miss you too much."  
  
XiangFei smiled but she was still sad that her grandmother wouldn't come back to live with them.  
  
"Okay Grandma..."  
  
"I bet you didn't have breakfast yet..."  
  
"Nope.."  
  
"Come on.. I didn't either we'll have some together..."  
  
"What about dad?"  
  
"Oh. .. Him?" She said in an annoyed tone  
  
T_T No one cares about me anymore- Syaoran  
  
"GRANDMA" +_+  
  
"I'm kidding... *^^* No. He told me he has to finish up some things and he already ate breakfast... My dear XiangFei, you never need to worry about your dad..."  
  
"Mother I think I'll leave now..." Syaoran commented not wanting to take anymore of the insults from his own mother  
  
"Okay. See you later Syaoran. Oh and what time is Sa-. Cardmistress supposed to arrive?"  
  
"At 11."  
  
Yelan nodded and Syaoran left.  
  
"Now... Come on XiangFei its time to eat... I'm straved."  
  
**XIANGFEI's POV**  
  
I nodded. I'm kinda confused though. What was Grandma going to say? +_+ ARGH I'm thinking again.. This is SOO bad for my brain on a weekend.  
  
"XiangFei?"  
  
"Oh sorry..." Gosh everyone is interrupting my thoughts today.. Even though I'm not realy thinking... AHH I'm going it again... ~_~  
  
**NORMAL POV**  
  
..Meilin, Mason, Juwon, Sunhee and Syaoran..  
  
"Sooooooo Syaoran are you nervous about Sakura coming?" Meilin asked  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You should loosen up. If she saw you ever like this she would be beating you on the head with her wand." Sunhee joked  
  
Syaoran gave her a weak smile  
  
"I'm happy Sakura is coming... I haven't seen her in the longest time." Juwon said  
  
"Yeah me too. She was soo nice when I last met her on my business trip to Japan and she was as beautiful as ever so Syaoran stop acting like the world is going to end." Mason commented  
  
"I wonder how Ryuu is doing..." Meilin said aloud  
  
Syaoran's attention averted to Meilin  
  
"You know from all the magazine pictures I saw of him he looks just like you except he has Sakura's eyes..." Meilin stated  
  
"Yeah... He's real hansome too..." Sunhee commented  
  
--^ They never say that about us T^T - mason, juwon [NOTE: T^T is like sniffing...]  
  
"Why do you even have magazines of him?" Mason asked  
  
"Oh, because of Sungmin. Everytime she comes over she leaves a magazine or two for Eunhye to look at... Eunhye however after Sungmin leaves burns them..." Meilin went on "HEY! Wait... Why do you even care?"  
  
"eheh.. ^^;;"  
  
"Are you jealous?" She questioned in a curious voice scooting over to him  
  
"Well.. ^^a" Mason started  
  
"WAIT!!" Syaoran shouted  
  
"What?" Meilin  
  
"You mean to tell me that Ryuu is a model?"  
  
--;; Can guys get anymore stupider? - Meilin, Sunhee  
  
"Yeah. He models Tomoyo's clothes with Eriol's son and Minoo's son." Sunhee answered remembering all the useless information Sungmin told her  
  
o_O The poor boys- Syaoran, Juwon, Mason  
  
"I feel soo sorry for them." Syaoran finally commented  
  
"I do too. I remember when we had to do that fashion show for Tomoyo.. It was like a living hell." Mason said  
  
"Huh? You were in the fashion show?" Juwon asked confused  
  
"I wasn't supposed to be but Taichi was in the hospital..."  
  
"Heheh...I remember now... " Juwon commented  
  
"What happened to Taichi?" Meilin asked  
  
"Oh... Haha.. It's kinda funny. Like the day before the show Taichi asked Rika to marry him... Somehow she took it the wrong way... And she beat him up." Syaoran explained  
  
"How can someone take it the wrong way if someone asked them to marry them?" Meilin asked confused  
  
"I don't know... But I think Taichi asked Naoko to help write a poem..." Syaoran answered shivering at the thought of all of Naoko's "beautiful" poems  
  
"Oh well I guess we'll never know. AAHH It's already 12! I have to go pick up the contestants from the airport." Juwon said  
  
"What country?" Meilin asked  
  
"Korea."  
  
"Oh..." Meilin replied  
  
"Sunhee, Sungmin said she was going with me so I'll see ya later ... OH and Syaoran where do I put the people?"  
  
"Bring them to the training hall and my people will take care of their rooms."  
  
"Alright."  
  
**Japan**  
  
..Sakura and Tomoyo..  
  
"TOMOYO!! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO BRING!!" Sakura yelled panicking  
  
"Sakura.. Calm down. Sheesh I haven't seen you get this nervous before... Even on your wedding day..."  
  
"Tomoyo... HOW am I supposed to stay calm when I'M about to meet my daughter who doesn't know about me... Meet my ex-husband... THEN talk about how we are going to break it to our kids that they have a TWIN?!"  
  
"Okay.. So you have a right to panic... But this is totally not like you... I mean about 17 years ago you met him and you went up to him without going crazy and without my help..."  
  
"Tomoyo.. I haven't seen him in 15 years... The setting has changed. We were married, we had kids... Now we are single parents raising our children knowing that someday we have to break it to them that they have a sibling and another parent who are wanting to see them... Tomoyo there is more to lose." She replied starting to cry as she fell to the ground  
  
"Sakura..." Tomoyo said in a sympathetic way  
  
"I miss him..."  
  
"Sakura. Suck it up. This is not a time to cry. You are going to meet him tonight. We have somethings to pack." Tomoyo commanded in a firm voice  
  
Sakura looked up at Tomoyo  
  
"I'm not going to stand around here all day and let you mope around because you already had 15 years to do that."  
  
Sakura looked a bit startled but nodded her head  
  
"You are going to go back to show that bastard that your love with Syaoran is strong as ever and nothing can break that. Now give me your famous smiles that guys went all crazy over."  
  
Sakura smiled "Thank you..."  
  
" You don't need to thank me. It's all in a days work."  
  
"Hehe..."  
  
..Ryuu, Yoonsuk, Mingyu..  
  
zzZZzzZZzz - Mingyu  
  
ZZzzZZzzZZ- Ryuu  
  
"I want that... And that... That looks good too give me some of that...ZzzzZZzzzZZzzz... YYYYYYUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM" Yoonsuk(^^;;)  
  
**CHINA**  
  
"Ahnyounghaseyo (formal way to say Hi in Korean)" Juwon greeted as he bowed to the elderly gentleman  
  
The other man bowed also greeting him in the same way. (Just to let you know they are speaking in Korean)  
  
"Welcome to HongKong." Juwon said to the contestants  
  
They all bowed to Juwon as they greeted him. He told them to follow him. Sungmin went over to some of the girls to say hi...  
  
"Hi I'm Sungmin and you guys are?" She said happily using her well taught korean  
  
"Hey.. I'm Sungae(my korean name *^^* PUAHAHAHA) That's Gowon, Goeun and Sukyung."  
  
"Hey." They all said except Sukyung who just gave a her stare  
  
"Hi... It's nice to meet you all." Sungmin greeted giving Sukyung the same look  
  
"Same here..."  
  
"How was your trip?"  
  
"It was good. Except the fact that the guys kept on bothering us..." Gowon said in an annoyed tone  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They were saying that they were going to win the tournament and this other bullshit." Goeun explained  
  
"Oh... Sorry"  
  
"It's alright though. They always do that." Sungae said happily "Well, I know you aren't from our group. Are you in the tournament?"  
  
"Yeah I am."  
  
"What country?"  
  
"China."  
  
"But you are korean aren't you?" Sungae asked confused noting that she definately looked korean  
  
"Kinda... I'm half, I was born in China and I have been living here all my life."  
  
"Oh... *wide eyed* Your korean is real good."  
  
"Thanks. Oh.. My dad is calling me, I'll be right back."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Sungmin left the group and ran over to her dad  
  
"Sungmin this is Moon Kyungsoo from the Korea team."  
  
Sungmin bowed and greeted him, he asked her a few questions and than started talking to her dad... She sneaked away...  
  
She was walking back to her new friends when one of the guys accidently ran into her... (+_+)  
  
"Opps. I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to do that." He explained helping her get up "One of the guys pushed me."  
  
"It's okay." She said looking up to a surprisingly even better looking guy than Ryuu  
  
"I'm Lee Minwoo(last names first)... Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Bak Sungmin." She replied looking into his dark brown eyes...  
  
"Well I'm sorry. I guess I might see you around?" He kinda said and asked  
  
"Yeah... Bye." Sungmin said leaving him feeling her heart beat faster by the second... (ooo someone has a crush)  
  
"Hey Sungmin.. Why did your dad call you?" Sungae asked  
  
"Oh because he wanted me to meet your martial arts Master... So do you guys like all go to the same school?"  
  
"No... We are all from different schools and stuff but we were chosen out of all the schools to come compete here... 4 girls and 6 guys." Gowon explained  
  
"Oh that's alot of guys."  
  
"Yeah.. Its kinda ann--" Goeun explained before she was rudely interrupted by Sukyung  
  
"So I saw you talk to Minwoo." Sukyung said in a stuck up voice  
  
"Yeah... So?"  
  
"Stay away from him... He's mine..." She said leaving them to go talk to the guys  
  
As Sukyung turned her back Sungmin gave her the middle finger  
  
"It's alright... Sukyung has a crush over all the guys and hates it when we talk to them... She's a bitch.. whore... whatever you want to call her." Sungae  
  
"I don't even know her but I hate her already.."  
  
"No one here really likes her... We still don't understand how she made it in the Korea team but oh well."  
  
"hehe.. We'll find out when we fight... You know... Let's go talk to the guys to get Sukyung pissed at us... And I bet she acts like a goody goody infront of them so she can't do anything to us..."  
  
"Sungmin... I love the way your brain works..." Goeun commented  
  
"Why thank you... I wish my other friends would say that to me..."  
  
"Let's go." Sungae said leading the way to the group of guys who were fooling around with each other  
  
"Hey..." Gowon greeted the guys  
  
"Hey... How are you *fine* girls doing?" Park ChoongJae asked putting his arms around Sungae  
  
"We are good." Sungae answered rolling her eyes getting away from ChoongJae  
  
"HEY you're the girl that I pushed Minwoo into." Lee Sungho exclaimed, "Sorry about that.."^^a  
  
"It's okay." She said thinking mentally in her head to spar with him when they get back so she could beat his ass for hurting hers(^^;;)  
  
"I'm Lee Sungho but everyone calls me Andy" He said  
  
"I'm Bak Sungmin everyone calls me Sungmin"  
  
"Nice to meet you... That's Choong Jae the one thats he likes to be called Junjin*bows like Chinese people do*... the one next to him is Minwoo you already met him*waves*... The one next to shorty[Minwoo] is Pil Kyo*bows* but people call him Hyesong... the other short person is Dongwan*bows*... and the last person is JangHyuk but he goes by Eric*says hi*. You guys this is Sungmin..."  
  
"Hey" They all said  
  
Eric walked over to to Sungmin and put his arms around her "I found myself a new girl."  
  
--^ I dont' even know this guy- Sungmin ^^ PUAHAHA look at the jealous looks of the guys- Eric --;; Stupid Eric- the rest of the Korea Team  
  
She peeled his arms off of her and than took Andy by the arm... "I think I'll stay with Andy." She joked  
  
"See I told you guys... Girls like cute guys.." He joked back as they pretended to be a couple  
  
*^^* PUAHAHA- Sungmin and Andy --;; Stupid Andy- rest of korea team  
  
" Aww Eric, it's okay you have me" Sukyung said in a overly sweet voice  
  
"Um.. It's okay... I'll just stick to Sungae..." He quickly said running over to Sungae standing behind her  
  
Sukyung turned red in the face...  
  
"It's okay Sukyung..." Junjin said petting her on the head "I'll be with you *Sukyung's face brigthens* Sungae *her face gets an annoyed look*, Gowon, Goeun, AND Sungmin"  
  
"Talk about a player" Goeun commented  
  
"Aww Goeun you don't like players?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I told you Junjin... Girls like guys that are buff" Dongwan said showing off his muscles  
  
*^^* I'm so strong - Dongwan --;; Stupid Dongwan-everyone  
  
"KOREA TEAM I NEED YOU TO GET INTO THE LIMO'S.. 5 in each.. Sungmin, come on." Kyungsoo(the martial arts leader for Korea) called out  
  
"Bye you guys.. I'll see ya later." Sungmin "byed" (My new word. ^^:;)  
  
"Bye Sungmin..." everyone said except Sukyung who glared at her  
  
**JAPAN**  
  
..Guys..  
  
zzZZzzZZ - Mingyu ZZzzZZzz - Ryuu *drools* - Yoonsuk (--;;) (How long can they sleep?)  
  
..Sakura with Eriol Minoo Tomoyo Miri..  
  
"So how's Yaewon taking it that Eriol is going to leave her for a couple of days?" Miri asked Tomoyo  
  
"She's fine... I think she's a bit disappointed because this week was supposed to be bring your dad to school week but she can't." Tomoyo explained  
  
"Aww" Sakura and Miri chimed  
  
"It's okay.. I said I would make it up to her." Eriol said  
  
"What are you going to do?" Sakura asked  
  
"I'm going to take her out on the weekend.. Just me and her and go to the amusement park"  
  
"Aww" Sakura and Miri chimed again  
  
"It's always 'aww' either for sad or cute... What is up with that?" Minoo asked  
  
Miri hit him on the head *oww*  
  
"It's always 'ooww' for when you get hurt... What is up with that?" Miri asked mocking Minoo  
  
Everyone else laughed  
  
"Miri be nice to Minoo... You shouldn't hit him on the head..." Sakura commented "I heard on the news that if you hit a person on the head you can loose brain cells and I dont' think Minoo can afford to loose anymore"  
  
--;; That's just cold- Minoo :D PUAHAHAHA- Everyone else  
  
"I'm kidding Minoo..." Sakura said wiping a tear from her eyes  
  
"Uh huh sure..." Minoo mumbled  
  
"So Sakura are do you feel about going to see Syaoran?" Miri asked  
  
"I'm nervous... Excited.. I don't know I have all these emotions running through me...I'm even more nervous about meetin XiangFei..."  
  
"So where are you going to stay?" Miri asked  
  
"I'm staying with them and will be known to them as 'Cardmistress'"  
  
"Oh. Eriol where are you staying?"  
  
"I'm staying there also but I'm going to visit Youngmin at her appartment."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
..Guys..  
  
"YOU GUYS WAKE UP!! WE NEED TO GET READY!!" Mingyu shouted at the two sleeping guys  
  
"Argh.. Alright I'm awake." Yoonsuk said getting up wiping off his drool (EEWW)  
  
zzZZzzZZ- Ryuu  
  
--;; - Mingyu and Yoonsuk  
  
"Yoonsuk my water please"  
  
"here you are Mingyu."  
  
"Why thank you." Mingyu thanked with an evil look on his face  
  
**CHINA**  
  
"Sungmin are you alright?" Eunhye asked  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"You seem kinda dazed..." Eunhye commented  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Is something bothering you?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Then.."  
  
"LET'S go say hi to the Korea Team..."  
  
Eunhye gave Sungmin a weird look because of her sudden outburst  
  
"But Sungmin you already saw them..."  
  
"BUT you didn't... Come on it'll be fun... They are all real nice and anyways I wanted to challenge one of them"  
  
"Okay...But didn't your dad tell you that you weren't supposed to challenge anyone?" Eunhye asked  
  
"Yeah... But it's all good." Sungmin replied  
  
*^^* - Sungmin --;; we are going to get into trouble- Eunhye  
  
They walked out to where the contestants were staying  
  
"Hey Sungmin what up!" Sungae shouted as she looked away from the fight between Minwoo and Eric  
  
"Hey Sungae... This is Eunhye... Umm Sungae, Eunhye doesn't know how to speak Korean..."  
  
"Oh its okay... I know how to speak Chinese... Hi Eunhye" she said in chinese (OKAY THEY ARE SPEAKING IN CHINESE)  
  
"Hi. Sungmin said you're in the Korea team..." Eunhye replied feeling abit awkward  
  
" Yeah.. Are you competiting?"  
  
"Yup. China team all the way... So how are you liking your stay here so far?" Eunhye asked getting more looser  
  
"They have alot of cool equipment..."  
  
"Hey Sungae where is Andy?" Sungmin interrupted  
  
"He's over there"  
  
"Thanks I'll be back." Sungmin said leaving them  
  
They both shrugged and went back to their conversation  
  
"LEE SUNGHO!!" Sungmin shouted(KOREAN SPEAKING)  
  
no answer  
  
"ANDY!!"  
  
"Hey Sungmin..."  
  
--;; - Sungmin ^-^ v - Andy [NOTE: ^-^ v = peace sign]  
  
"Hi! How are you liking it here?"  
  
"Good.. This place is huge... Do you live here?"  
  
"No... I live real close by though.. One of my best friends live here.. Hey do you want to have a little one on one battle?"  
  
"Huh? Sure... Weapons or not?" Andy asked kinda surprised at Sungmin's challenge  
  
"Sure.."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"First one who bleeds loses..."  
  
Andy rose a brow "You play like that?"  
  
"Of course.. How else?"  
  
"There is the way where we just tire ourselves out... Or if we lose our weapons"  
  
"That takes away all the excitemnet... Ready?"  
  
"Yeah... Wait your in a skirt.. Are you okay with that?"  
  
"Yeah... I dont' care... I'm wearing shorts underneath."  
  
"You're not very girly are you?"  
  
"When did you figure that out?"  
  
"Just now..."  
  
Sungmin summoned her sword as Andy got his...  
  
"WAIT!!" Sungmin shouted  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just a second." Sungmin got her sword and cut slits into her newly bought skirt and then got into her position. "OKay..."  
  
^^;; Too bad this was a new skirt- Sungmin --;; How ungirly can this girl get? - Andy  
  
And they started their battle  
  
..Sungae/Eunhye..(CHINESE)  
  
"Look... Sungmin is fighting Andy..." Sungae said  
  
Sungmin cut her skirt  
  
"NOT AGAIN.. She just cut her skirt... We bought that skirt yesterday too... ARGH..." Eunhye complained  
  
"Hehe... Sungmin is a tomboy isn't she?'  
  
"Yeah... If anyone didn't know what a tomboy was...All they need to do is spend a day with Sungmin..."  
  
"HAHA... Come on let's go watch.. Andy is from my class and he's one of the best."  
  
"Alright."  
  
..Eric/Minwoo.. (KOREAN)  
  
"Hey... Looks like Andy got himself a battle with Sungmin..." Eric commented wiping the sweat off of his head  
  
"Yeah.. Let's go watch..." Minwoo suggested  
  
"Alright." Eric agreed "Sungmin is pretty good."  
  
"She is..."  
  
..JunJin/Dongwan/Goeun..  
  
"Haha.." Junjin laughed as he saw Andy almost got cut by Sungmin  
  
"Ooo.. I thought Andy was supposed to be one of the best.. But right now he looks like he never touched a sword before" Dongwan commented  
  
"Come on.. I wanna watch this.. And Sungmin is wearing a skirt too.. Never seen a girl do that before.. This could get interesting.." Goeun said..  
  
"OKAY!!" They shouted gathering with the rest of the crowd  
  
--;; perverts - Goeun *^^* girl in a skirt fighting... girl in a skirt fighting... b^-^b- Dongwan/JunJin (b^-^b OR ^-^b = thumbs up sign)  
  
..Gowon/Hyesong..  
  
Gowon and Hyesong were making out... --;;  
  
But they were interrupted when they heard shouting..  
  
"Why are they shouting?"  
  
"I dunno.."  
  
"Come on let's go see what all this stupid shouting is about." Gowon said  
  
"Okay..."  
  
..XiangFei/Yelan..(CHINESE)  
  
"XiangFei dear... I'm tired.. You the time difference.. I'm going to get some sleep... I'll see you during dinner..."  
  
"OKay.. Bye grandmother.."  
  
"Bye dear..."  
  
XiangFei was wondering around the house... [Hmm I think I'll go say hi to the Korea team... Daddy said they were here..] She thought as she headed off to the training ground  
  
..Andy/Sungmin..  
  
Sungmin- kick block swing duck block kick jump  
  
Andy- block swing block swing kick block swing (I dont' know any martial arts moves so leave me alone... *go hides in a corner* AND if anyone does.. Than please email me!! *^^*)  
  
Sungmin thoughts [he's very good. he has a chance against XiangFei... Although his grip on his sword isn't all that great... Hmm.. I wonder...]  
  
Andy thoughts [ she's really really good... stronger than she looks... she's real pretty too... So I won't want to hit her on the face, it'll be a shame if there was a big bruise or cut on her face... ]  
  
..XiangFei..  
  
[Hmm there's already a fight... I wonder who against who? AHH here I go thinking again..]  
  
She spotted Eunhye... XiangFei ran over to her but accidently bumped into a girl on the way...  
  
"OMG I'm soo sorry... I wasn't looking where I was going..." XiangFei apologized helping the other girl off the ground(KOREAN)  
  
"You bitch.. YOU just ruined a $50 dollar skirt!!" Sukyung yelled  
  
"You just didn't call me a bitch..."  
  
"I did."  
  
"You don't even know me..."  
  
"I know that you ripped my skirt."  
  
"You know what... I don't want to look at your ugly face anymore or waste my time talking to a person who wants to become a slut." Xiangfei said angrily leaving  
  
Sukyung was about to go hit Xiangfei and start a fight with her but than she realized that she was in her skirt so she decided to go change AND then go kick XiangFei's ass...  
  
"EUNHYE!!" XiangFei yelled(CHINESE)  
  
"Hey.. Come on you have to watch this.. Sungmin is fighting with a guy called Andy... He's supposed to be one of the best - from the Korea team."  
  
"Sungmin already challenged someone without telling me? I'm crushed.."  
  
"hehe... Oh... Sungae this is XiangFei... Xiangfei this is Sungae.."  
  
"Nice to meet you.."  
  
"You too."  
  
"COME ON SUNGMIN YOU ALMOST GOT HIM!!" Eunhye yelled  
  
^^;; - XiangFei/Sungae  
  
"SHUT UP EUNHYE I CAN'T CONCENTRATE HERE!!" Sungmin yelled back never once breaking eye contact with Andy  
  
"SORRY!!" Eunhye yelled back  
  
About two seconds after Eunhye had yelled back to Sungmin... Sungmin's sword flew out of her hand...  
  
"SEE LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!!" Sungmin yelled but kept on fighting with her bare hands and then kicking Andy's sword out of his hands and caught it by the blade and kicked the end of it as she caught it again but by the handel  
  
o_O She's not a girl- Korea Team --;; she did it again- XiangFei/ Eunhye  
  
" SUNGMIN HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CATCH IT BY THE BLADE!!" XiangFei yelled  
  
"SHUT UP XIANGFEI I'M NOT BLEEDING!!"  
  
x_X I'm afraid- Andy  
  
Andy [ This girl is very... Erm.. Unique... Now how am I going to get her sword or how am I going to get mine back?]  
  
"Are they playing until someone starts bleeding?" Sungae asked  
  
"Yeah.. Sungmin doesn't play any other way..." XiangFei said  
  
o_O Yup definately not a girl- People who heard XiangFei  
  
Andy did some fancy flips and such as he made his way to Sungmin's sword but Sungmin got there first. She grabbed her sword and than threw Andy's back to him.  
  
"Time to end this battle" She said raising her sword to do her special attack  
  
"STOP!!" a voice boomed  
  
Sungmin and Andy immediately lowered their swords and looked toward the direction they heard the voice...  
  
"Bak Sungmin HOW many times have I told you not to pick fights with other team members?!" Juwon yelled  
  
Sungmin bowed her head...  
  
"You know that you are not supposed to be doing that... " Juwon scolded than turned to Andy "I'm am deeply sorry for my daughter's actions..."  
  
Andy scratched his head ^^a  
  
"Its okay. I agreed to it." He said "No need to apologize."  
  
" Sungmin apologize to this young man..."  
  
"No really Mr. Bak... She doesn't need to apologize... She asked me and I agreed, it was a lil one on one battle." He explained  
  
" Alright then... Sungmin, Eunhye and XiangFei you are wanted by Syaoran. Go now... For the rest of you please wash up and get ready for dinner, you will be escorted to the dining hall at 7 o'clock sharp."  
  
..Syaoran, Sungmin, Eunhye, XiangFei, Juwon and Mason..  
  
"We will need you girls to be present when the Cardmistress arrives." Syaoran announced to them  
  
They all nodded  
  
"You will meet me at the study hall at exactly 10:55 PM "  
  
They nodded once more  
  
"Dad why do we have to be present though?" Eunhye asked  
  
"Because you are our daughters." Mason answered  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Eunhye just do as your uncle says... The Cardmistress is almost like family and we know her very well, so it is only natural to present our family." Mason tried to explain  
  
"But..."  
  
"Eunhye... Everything will be explained in time. Sungmin, I wish you not fight with the other team members..." Syaoran requested  
  
"I'm sorry Uncle. I just wanted to see..."  
  
"I know... You are very outgoing... But you can fight all you want in the tournament.. I don't think the Korea Team's master liked it when he found out that Andy was fighting with another team member..."  
  
"OKay.. I'm sorry."  
  
"No need to apologize, just don't do it again. America team and Japan team should be arriving soon to eat dinner with us. So get dressed and cleaned up... I will see you guys at the dining room at 7."  
  
"Okay.." They all said bowing as they left.  
  
The fathers watched their daughters leave...  
  
"It's amazing how they grow up so fast..." Juwon commented  
  
"I know... Last time I looked Eunhye was still working on her kicks." Mason said  
  
" They always seem to find a way to amaze us... So Juwon how did Sungmin do when she fought the boy?" Syaoran asked  
  
"I heard she did real well. She almost won but I had to stop them, the Korea team's master didn't look so pleased." Juwon said with pride  
  
"Haha.. That's Sungmin for ya..." Mason laughed  
  
"I don't know where she gets all her spunkiness..." Juwon replied shaking his head knowing that neither he or Sunhee had that kind of enegry  
  
"At least we know that our girls can handle tough situations..." Syaoran  
  
"Yeah.. That's a relief. I feel real sorry for the boys who break their hearts." Mason commented  
  
"I do too." Syaoran agreed  
  
"Or insult them because they are girls." Juwon  
  
"That'll be a battle I would love to see." Mason  
  
"Me too." Syaoran said agreeing once more  
  
**JAPAN**  
  
..Guys..  
  
"Okay that's it... " Mingyu said  
  
"Our packing is done..." Yoonsuk said "Now how about we get somethings to eat!!"  
  
"yeah... I'm hungry.." Ryuu agreed.  
  
"I guess we could eat... BUT first YOONSUK did you call your sister to see if we can stay at her house?"  
  
"yeah.. She said it would be fine."  
  
"Good. OKAY now lets go eat.."  
  
"YEAH!!" Yoonsuk shouted as they teleported out of there  
  
.. Sakura ..  
  
Sakura looked at the time.. It was already 10. In about two more hours she would leave for HongKong. (they have a one hour time difference. ^^ SO the guys will arrive an hour earlier in HongKong then Sakura)  
  
"I better get some sleep before I go.." Sakura thought yawning... "Light wake me up 15 minutes til 12."  
  
"I will do that Mistress." Light replied back mentally  
  
**CHINA**  
  
"Stupid brother is always late..." Youngmin said looking at her watch. It was 10:01 and the boys had not arrived yet. Then out of nowhere Yoonsuk Mingyu and Ryuu fell out of the sky landing on top of Youngmin...  
  
"YOU GUYS GET OFF OF ME!!" She shouted  
  
"SORRY!!" They all repeated getting off of Youngmin  
  
"SISTER!! IT'S so good to see you again!!" Yoonsuk shouted running up to his older sister and huggin her  
  
"Yoonsuk get off of me... "  
  
Yoonsuk pouted  
  
T^T my sister doesn't love me -Yoonsuk --^ There he goes again giving me that 'you dont' love me' look -Youngmin  
  
"I'm kidding.. Give me a hug. ALL OF YOU!!" She repeated  
  
They all went up to hug her...  
  
"You guys have grown soo much from the last time I saw you... What grade are you guys in again?" She asked helping them pick up their bags  
  
"We are in 11th." Yoonsuk answered  
  
"Wow... Only a year from graduation..."  
  
"You are acting as if we are only 10... You are only a year older than us." Yoonsuk stated.  
  
"I know.... Come on.. These are your rooms. So you really did it... You guys teleported from Japan to compete in the tournament without telling your parents.. Tis tis... "  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, luckily, my apartment is close the Li mansion so it's good. You guys better get some sleep ... You have to make it over to the place around 9 to eat breakfast with them and sign up."  
  
"Okay.. Thank you!!" They all shouted huggin her again  
  
"OKay.. Get off. OH YEAH I have some rules. Number one. YOU are NOT allowed to bring any girls here. NUMBER TWO anything you see here is not supposed to be reported to dad. Number three I will not come and get you guys out of the police station if you guys get caught. Besides that have fun ..."  
  
"Thanks sis.." They all said yawning and dropped to the floors like dead flies  
  
"Stupid guys.." She muttered moving each guy with her magic to each of their beds...  
  
.Syaoran..  
  
[In 5 minutes.. Sakura should arrive... In 5 minutes XiangFei will meet her mom...] Syaoran thought to himself as he looked around the room.  
  
Sakura was going to sleep in her room where she stayed when he asked her to come live with his family. It was untouched and no one was supposed to visit it. Today however it was cleaned and made ready for her. Everyone was in the room awaiting Sakura and Eriol's arrival. His mother, his sisters, Juwon and his family, Meilin and her family, the Elders(excluding Kiwhan)... He and his daughter...  
  
"Syaoran it is time to open the gate." One of the elders announced  
  
Syaoran nodded and using his magic opened the force field that covered all of the Li Clan property.  
  
They all waited for Sakura... And within seconds she appeared.  
  
-Silence-  
  
Seconds later Eriol arrived  
  
MeiLin and Sunhee wanted to run up there and hug her but knew that was not allowed..  
  
"Reed-san.. CardMistress we are happy you could arrive." The wisest Elder greeted as he bowed to them  
  
"We are very grateful for you hospitality." Eriol said bowing along with Sakura  
  
"Cardmistress.. Reed-San..Welcome to HongKong." Syaoran greeted  
  
Sakura and Eriol nodded.  
  
"Li-san.. It is great to see you again." Sakura said going up to her and bowing  
  
"Same to you..." Yelan said nodding her head  
  
Sakura looked around the room.. She saw her friends.. The Elders.. and three young girls that she had never seen before  
  
"Meilin... Sunhee.. Mason... Juwon.. It's wonderful to see you guys..." She said about to cry going to up to them...  
  
"Sakura..." Meilin and Sunhee barely spit out as they went into a big group hug.  
  
"Sakura.. You haven't changed a bit.. Still young and beautiful as ever." One of the sisters commented  
  
"I wish I could stay young forever" The oldest sister said with a sigh  
  
"You're hair's longer too."  
  
"Come on lil sister.. Give us a hug too." The youngest sister said  
  
Sakura went over there and hugged them  
  
@_@ - Eunhye, Sungmin, XiangFei  
  
"Sakura.. This is my daughter. Eunhye. Eunhye this is the Cardmistress." Meilin said introducing them  
  
Eunhye bowed deeply.. Sakura nodded... "Eunhye.. You look just like your mom.. I bet you have that same spunk too."  
  
"I hope she doesn't" Eriol mumbled.  
  
"ERIOL!!" Meilin shouted  
  
@_@ - Eunhye Sungmin XiangFei even more confused  
  
"Hehe.. Believe it or not Eriol she does... You guys this is my youngest, Sungmin... My oldest, Chilhyun, is in America studying to become a doctor..." Juwon introduced  
  
"Hey Sungmin." Sakura said softly looking at the resemblance between her and Juwon except the eyes who were definately her mom's  
  
"Hello." She greeted bowing  
  
"Do boys go after you alot?" Sakura asked  
  
Sungmin blushed.. "No.."  
  
"Liar" Eunhye and XiangFei both muttered  
  
Sakura laughed lightly "Well according to your friends I guess they do... Watch out for the ones that you see for the first time and ask you out..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because those are the players.. You have to look for one that introduces themselves nicely and get to know you first before they ask you out cuz then you know that they are the ones that go for what is in the inside."  
  
Sungmin nodded really liking her  
  
"Gosh Sakura.. Just because you're beautiful and I'm not doesn't mean that I don't know about this stuff." Sunhee teased  
  
"Sunhee.. You're daughter got all her looks from you..." Sakura said with a wink to Juwon  
  
Sunhee laughed "I'm just teasing ya."  
  
"I know.."  
  
"Sakura... This is my daughter XiangFei.. XiangFei the Cardmistress." Syaroan introduced  
  
XiangFei bowed  
  
Sakura looked like she was about to faint... So this was her daughter... She was so beautiful... She felt her heart pained thinking about how she missed her first walk and word...Her first dance... Her first date  
  
"Cardmistress are you alright?" XiangFei asked  
  
"Huh? OH.. I'm sorry. Yes I'm fine... It's wonderful seeing you... I hope you don't act too much like your dad...You know he's kinda hmmm not very social?"  
  
"Hehe.. Don't worry I don't."  
  
"How about you girls go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a frightful day, signing up and practicing." Syaoran said dismissing them.  
  
"Okay.. Bye... It was nice to meet you." THey all said bowing as they left  
  
"I think I'll leave too. I still have jet-lag from England. Sakura.. I hope you enjoy your stay here.. Girls come on.. Let's give them time." Yelan said  
  
The Elders before had already left  
  
"Sakura.. It's real good to have you back. I'll see you during breakfast then we can catch up." Meilin said  
  
"Good-night" They all said leaving her alone with Syaoran.  
  
"So.. I'm not very social am I?" Syaoran questioned  
  
"*blush* No... I practically talked to myself when we went on dates." Sakura commented  
  
Syaoran pulled Sakura very close to him... She avoided his eyes... He bent down and whispered in her ears  
  
"Not very social?" He repeated again  
  
"No..." Sakura barely managed to choke out as she felt her heart thunder  
  
Syaoran pulled her face towards him... Their lips met... Then he pulled back  
  
"DAD?" XiangFei called out stunned at the scene she just witnessed  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE  
  
Teehee... I'm soo nice aren't I? DONT" KILL ME!!! *starts pleading for her life* Chapter Four should be out soon... After I write it... Well... I'm going for now.. See ya next time!! But I do recommend you read the lil notes i left on the bottom because they'll help you.. OH and the team thing... Because I won't be introducing each of the members unless I'm descibing how they look. ^^:; So yeah.. AU REVOIR  
  
~AngelBear  
  
PS- I will try to draw some pics of the kids and/or show you pics of the kids later on. I'm warning you...I'm a terrible drawer so don't be really looking forward to it..  
  
AngelBear's easy guide to figure out whose kid is whose  
  
+All the ones that start with a "Y" is Tomoyo's and Eriol's  
  
+Sakura's and Syaoran's children have a Japanese and Chinese name  
  
+Miri and Minoo has a kid whose name starts with the letters "MI"  
  
+Sunhee and Juwon has a kid with the first three letters "SUN"  
  
+Meilin and Mason you'll just have to remember  
  
**TEAM ORGANIZER**  
  
Korea- =Girls= Sungae Goeun Gowon Sukyung  
+Boys+ Andy Dongwan Eric Hyesong JunJin Minwoo  
  
Japan- =Girls= Mina Mika Hikaru Rina Sora Mari  
+Boys+ Ryuu Mingyu Yoonsuk Kenji  
  
China- =Girls= XiangFei Sungmin Eunhye XiangXie Mai  
+Boys+ Jinsu Ling Alec Jimmy Shang  
  
America- =Girls= Grace Sara Jennifer  
+Boys+ John David Alex Andrew Daniel Ben Drew 


	5. Chapter Four

So I noticed i have still been getting reviews for my story.. --;; which I dont' know how people find it.. ^^;; Yeah... So I think... I'm going to continue... Maybe... I am warning you though... I might just stop it... So read at your own risk. ^----^ keke... Let's see if I still have this... *stretches* *gets ready to type*  
  
Chapter Four...  
  
"Not very social?" He repeated again  
  
"No..." Sakura barely managed to choke out as she felt her heart thunder  
  
Syaoran pulled her face towards him... Their lips met... Then he pulled back  
  
"DAD?" XiangFei called out stunned at the scene she just witnessed  
  
[XiangFei's POV]  
  
"XIANGFEI~!!!" a voice called out  
  
argh... Can't they stop yelling?! --;; I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the two pairs of eyes that were staring at me...  
  
"AAHH!!!" I yelled  
  
"AAAAHHH!!" They yelled   
  
"OH MY GOD!! What are you guys doing staring at me like that?" I asked trying to catch my breath  
  
"What do you mean? You just passed out right when you entered this room..." Eunhye explained  
  
"Really?" I asked... *sigh* That means... That means the scene of the Cardmistress and my dad kissing wasn't true... *sigh sigh sigh* -- alot of pressure off of me...   
  
...Sakura and Syaoran...  
  
"Syaoran... So what now?" Sakura asked as they walked down the garden  
  
"I don't know... Sakura? "   
  
" Yes?"  
  
"How... How is HE doing?" He asked stopping  
  
"He's good... He reminds me of you... Almost..."  
  
"Almost?"  
  
"He has this girl problem."  
  
"??"  
  
"He is always constantly followed by girls... "  
  
"So.. He's popular?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And you are saying I wasn't?"  
  
"No... You weren't very social." Sakura stated  
  
"--;; Sakura..." Syaoran warned  
  
"Keke.." Sakura giggled lightly  
  
"--;;"  
  
"Syaoran... You know... You were not all that social."  
  
"Sakura... How about we settle this."  
  
Sakura rose a brow...  
  
"Settle? How?"  
  
"Let's have a good old battle. Didn't have one of those in such a long time..."  
  
"A battle? Oh darling... You know... Ever since I learned martial arts... I've always beaten you." Sakura stated  
  
"Ahaha no. It's because I let you."  
  
"Sure... Believe whatever you want to believe..."  
  
"So this battle is for... If I was social and that I'm a better fighter than you are."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Magic is allowed. No cards, though."  
  
"Okay. Blood?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Sakura smiled as Syaoran led them to their battle field.  
  
  
  
===== haha end of chapter four....  
  
yes... it was short.. but its just the beginning... yeah... i'm seeing how many people are still interested... ^^a so yeah... if i get like at least 10 reviews.. i'll try to continue...   
  
~~AngelBear aka prettyddalgi 


	6. Chapter Five

DISCLAIMER:: i am merely borrowing the copyright characters.. i promise to return them back to their rightful owners as soon possible..  
  
Chapter FIVE --------------------------------------  
  
The next day...  
  
"BOYS WAKE UP!!!" Youngmin yelled  
  
None of them stirred...  
  
"IF YOU GUYS DON'T WAKE UP YOU WILL MISS THE BREAKFAST INTRODUCTION THINGY!!!" She shouted  
  
All of the guys were up and disappeared...  
  
"sigh No good morning? I feel so forgotten..." She muttered as she left to go to work.  
  
club  
  
"Damnit.. If we are late we will look like fools..." Ryuu said as he was brushing his teeth  
  
"Shut up..." Mingyu muttered, " You worry over nothing... We have to worry about the people who are coming in from Japan..."  
  
"Oh yeah... I forgot to tell you guys... ;; I already took care of that.. I told our sensei we were going and there will be 6 other girls coming... And Kenji" Yoonsuk replied  
  
All of them got dressed as quickly as possible and teleported down infront of the Li mansion where they found their team.  
  
"Ah.. I see you guys are here.. Come on let's get going... We don't want to be late... China team of course is here, Korea came yesterday, so we are the only ones left.." [I took out the America team doesn't really fit in with the whole azn thing.. ]  
  
They nodded, the Japan team consisted of 6 girls, Sora, Mina, Mika, Hikaru, Rina and Mari, all extremely talented fighters.. And of course there was Kenji along with Ryuu, Mingyu and Yoonsuk. They entered the breakfast room where most people were getting seated. Syaoran then came out.  
  
"I would like to welcome everyone who is here. We are now casting a spell where everyone can speak the same language so there won't be a language barrier." He announced, "We would also like to introduce our judges and they will explain the rules. As you know the best fighter will get special training from the judges, me and also the Elders... If the judges will stand as I introduce them, we have Hiiragizawa Eriol from Japan, the Cardmistress, Kinomoto Sakura who is also from Japan, Lee Chungwoo from Korea, Su Miryung from Korea, Moon Kihwan from China and myself."  
  
"Good morning to all of you... You guys must all forgive Li-Sensei... He's not a very social person... And apparently does not know how to make guests feel welcome"Sakura started... Syaoran glared at Sakura as she winked at him-everyone laughed- "As Li-sensei introduced, I'm the Cardmistress, though all of you may call me Sakura-sensei... We have some rules to make sure no one gets seriously injured. 1. You call all elders, sensei... If you don't you will be disqualilfied... It may seem a little harsh but we do not tolerate disrespect. 2. No one is allowed to have 'practice' fights with other team members from now on. Otherwise you will be suspended from that games. 3. You may not use magic of any sort. 4. You guys all have to have fun and make friends with each other... And that is all..."  
  
Everyone was quiet...  
  
"You know... You guys can talk... And eat breakfast..." Sakura stated  
  
Still silence seemed to have eaten up the room... XiangFei like Sakura who hated silence decided to lighten the place up a bit...  
  
"Hey... You..." XiangFei exclaimed  
  
"What?" Yoonsuk asked trying to hide from his parent and Sakura  
  
"What are you doing? Are you hiding from someone?" XiangFei asked looking around  
  
"Um.. No..." He lied  
  
"Okay.. Well, will you pass me the eggs?"  
  
"Uh.. Sure..." He muttered handing her the eggs...  
  
---  
  
"Nu uh!!" Sukyung gasped  
  
"No really..." Mari ansered  
  
"No.. Way.. Shut up.."  
  
"I'm totally being honest here..."  
  
"So that guy over there points to Ryuu is single? And he's a model?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Hmm.. Looks like we have some flirting to do don't we?"  
  
"Yes..." Mari agreed  
  
---  
  
"YO! XiangXie!! Hand me some of that sausage.." Jimmy cried out  
  
"Why don't you get it yourself?!"  
  
"I always wanted a beautiful lady, like yourself, to give me food..."  
  
"Ha. Ha. You are so funny.. Get it yourself." XiangXie replied sarcastically  
  
.....  
  
The gang looked at the mass of teenagers..  
  
"Boy.. This is going to be a long tournament.." Meilin claimed  
  
"Yes it is.. And unfortunately for us... Looks like our sons seemed to have forgotten that we had forbidden them to come." Eriol mumbled  
  
"Yes.. Hm.. What shall we do?" Sakura asked, "I mean.. If Kihwan finds out..."  
  
"He won't.. And if he does.. He can't do anything about it.. " Syaoran assured  
  
"True..." Eriol and Sakura both agreed  
  
"Wow.. They are just beautiful..." Meilin sighed, " Wouldn't it be lovely if all of them married each other?"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"No.. I mean.. Like.. If Eunhye got married to Yoonsuk.. You know.. NOT relative terms..."  
  
"OH" Everyone replied sighing  
  
"Sheesh.."  
  
"It would be weird..."  
  
"But I think it'll be sweet... I would adore it if XiangFei got married to Yoonsuk..." Sakura commented with a dreamy sigh  
  
"Eriol's kid.. No.. Never.." Syaoran claimed  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hm.. It'll be ironic... But it'll never happen.. Plus I saw how Sunmin was looking at that Minwoo character.. And I don't like it one bit." Juwon said  
  
"I think Minwoo looks like a very handsome young man.." Sunhee said  
  
"No..." Juwon growled  
  
"Meilin.. Does Syaoran act like that?" Sakura asked  
  
"Yeah.. Its really scary..."  
  
"Oh dear..."  
  
"What? I do not..."  
  
"Syaoran, last time you scared off the last boyfriend XiangFei had.."  
  
"He wasn't good enough for her..."  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"He wasn't.."  
  
"Haha.. Figured Syaoran would do that..."  
  
"Mason, you don't do that do you?"  
  
"No... Eunhye has her own ways.. And somehow she gets the guys off her back...Its like she's a twin of Meilin.. It can get really scary at times.." Mason commented and then he received a hit  
  
(TTTT) mason  
  
"Meilin.. Why is Eunhye glaring at Ryuu as if she is going to kill him.." Sakura asked  
  
"Oh.. Well, Hm.. How do I say this? Eunhye has this.. Passionate hate for pretty boys.. And she happens to think Ryuu is one.. So yeah.. Hm.. I think he should stay away from Eunhye..."  
  
"Hm... I'll remind him of that.."  
  
"Oh yeah.. And Sakura.. If Sungmin starts.. Um.. How do I say this.. Following Ryuu around.. Its because she THINKS she is inlove with him.. But I don't think that'll happen because I think she found someone else. "  
  
"Yes.. Hmm one girl hates my son and another is in love.. Gee.. What to think about that?" Sakura  
  
"Hmm. Where is Kiwhan?" Eriol asked  
  
"He's not going to come out until he is summoned too.. Elders, as you know, do not frolic around."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Hm.. I'm full... I think I'll go talk to that son of mine..." Sakura announced  
  
"Yes... Very good idea, I'll come with.."  
  
"Sakura?" Meilin called out  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't do anything harsh, he just wants to fight with the best..."  
  
"I know.."  
  
And Sakura and Eriol left to greet their sons and friend...  
  
Yoonsuk, Ryuu and Mingyu tried to ignore the glares they were getting .. Unfortunately it wasn't working.. And to make it worse, Eunhye was glaring that Ryuu like she wanted him to fall over and die.  
  
"What is your problem?" Ryuu asked  
  
"Who me?" Eunhye asked  
  
"Yes.. The one that wants to kill me..."  
  
"Oh... Yes.. Let me think.. No, I don't have a problem.. But it seems like the Cardmistress and Hiiragizawa-sensei has a problem with you..."  
  
Ryuu tried not to turn around.. But feeling his mother's glare upon his back, he knew he had no choice...  
  
"Mom? Fancy meeting you here.." He said after turning around with a smile plastered unto his face  
  
"Ha. Ha. Kinomoto Ryuu, you follow me this instant, same you two boys..."  
  
They all bowed their heads in shame as they got up to follow Eriol and Sakura... The rest of the kids wondered what had just happened, whispering among themselves..  
  
"So... You three decided to randomly come here to visit us?" Eriol asked  
  
They all nodded their heads  
  
"Stop lying.. I saw the competitors list.. And I know that you thought you guys were home free because we were leaving.. Weird how we are the judges huh?" Sakura said sarcastically  
  
"Yeah.. Um.. About that.." Ryuu started  
  
"I could not be more ashamed in my life... You know how embarassing it is when you find out your own son does not obey you? Especially among all her friends?" Sakura started to lecture  
  
"What friends?"  
  
"Ryuu, I told you we had relations to the Li clan, well we are all school/work friends.. We have known each other FOREVER." Eriol added  
  
"I can't believe you guys did this! I bet Miri and Minoo are dead worried about you, Mingyu... You go call them right now.."  
  
Mingyu nodded his head as he left..  
  
"Ryuu.. There are..."  
  
"Ahh.. Cardmistress..." A cold voice called out  
  
Ryuu saw his mother's eyes turn into something he had never seen before, hatred... Sakura turned around  
  
Sakura bowed "Good to meet you Elder Kiwhan."  
  
"Yes.. Nice to meet you too... Ahh I see you have your son with you.."  
  
"Yes.. Ryuu, this is Elder Kiwhan, he's the youngest Elder..."  
  
Ryuu bowed but had a sense of hatred toward this man...  
  
"Sakura, you shouldn't flatter me.."  
  
"Believe me. .I wasn't"  
  
Yoonsuk and Ryuu were both surprised by how cold Sakura's voice sounded and especially toward an elder  
  
"Well, it is good to see you again.." And with that he left  
  
Sakura drew in deep breaths...  
  
"Aunt Sak, you alright?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"I have never heard you talk like that before.."  
  
"Yeah.. Never.."  
  
"Well, there are some people who don't need to be shown kindness.. Anyways, unto a better note.. You guys can stay, however, if you do one thing wrong, you are out.. Understand?" Sakura  
  
"Yes" They both replied in unison  
  
"Good.. Now go onto your dorms.." Eriol said  
  
And with a bow they left... Eriol told Sakura he was going to call Tomoyo and he left also.. Sakura stood in the middle of the grounds thinking...  
  
Syaoran walked behind Sakura and tapped her on her shoulder..  
  
"So?"  
  
"So.. We are going to have to tell them... Kiwhan found out."  
  
"Tomorrow after the first round?"  
  
"Tomorrow.."  
  
They greeted each other goodbye...  
  
And with that they parted their separate ways...  
  
haha.. ;; randomness of making another chappy.. : ;lolz... hmm.. you know, i had to re-read my story to see what i wrote? lolz.. it was quite pathetic and then i was like.. what do you guys like about my story.. ne ways'.. i'll try to update... again... there is a chance of me not updating at all... sorry if it is not very long.. but i thought this would be a good place to stop... ;; if i do update, i'll update longer.. ;; keke.. oo and.. please review!!! [10 reviews maibe?]  
  
lots of love ANGELBEAR 


End file.
